


Not A Phase

by oaklyndaily



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Mentions of abuse of power, Pre-Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaklyndaily/pseuds/oaklyndaily
Summary: The conversation that should of been had after Eddie found out that Buck slept with his therapist in 3x09
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 297





	Not A Phase

_"I was going through a phase, didn't you just have one of those?"_ The slight dig didn't even really register at the time of the conversation, not to Eddie really even as he brushed off Buck's attempt to change the subject with bringing up his streetfighting. He felt like he let it go way too easy as well, hell the words didn't even come out of his mouth right. Seriously, _wait you slept with your therapist ._ Why did he have to say it like that? The conversation changed before anything else could be said, but it wasn't something that he could get off his mind now like he needed to have that talk with Buck about what really happened when he slept with his therapist, what did he truly think about it?

It was the reason why Eddie was currently sitting on a bench in the locker room, ten minutes after getting out of the shower and changing, trying to decide how he was gonna bring up the topic to his best friend. The best friend who could be more, if Eddie only got his head out of his ass. Rolling his eyes at himself, he tried to push those thoughts of his mind because that wasn't important right now.

"I've been watching you stare at your hands for the past three minutes. . .which probably says more about me than it does about you." The words coming Buck, the subject of Eddie's thoughts was enough to bring him out of his mind, adjusting his head to look up at his best friend. Buck was leaning against his locker, fully dressed with wetness dripping from his hair that hadn't quite dried yet. He looked good as always and it seemed to distract Eddie once more from what he really wanted to talk about. "Come on, Eds. Tell me what's eating at you?" Buck's words sounded amused, but Eddie knew better, he could hear that tint of worry in his best friend's voice.

Now Eddie had been contemplating this entire time on what to say or how to say it, but for some reason, the words that felt out of his mouth held much less tact that he wanted. "You're therapist wasn't apart of your phase, Buck." His voice was serious and firm nonetheless, despite it not coming out how he wanted the words too.

The tilted head, furrowed brows and small frown on Buck's face was always adorable, but it wasn't something that Eddie could truly appreciate because now that he brought it up, he found that he really needed to have this talk with him. "I mean, you said that sleeping with her was you going through a phase, but that's not true. The sleeping around that you did while you were Buck 1.0, which you know that I don't and will never judge you for, is totally different that what happened with that. . .that woman." If Buck didn't think that Eddie was serious about this whole thing then there was definitely no mistaking it now, not with the way Eddie refered to the therapist, with disgust evident in his voice. "She took advantage of you, man."

"Now wait wait, hold on a minute Eddie. Where is this coming from an-and what do you mean taking advantage of me? You can't really take advantage of someone who's consenting, dude and I had been totally consenting." Buck had interrupted, but Eddie could hear the hesitation, he could hear that doubt sinking in Buck's tone and it made him feel better. It made Eddie feel good that Buck was realizing how bad it actually sounded, this was good.

"Buck, listen to me." Eddie started to say, wanting Buck's full attention. Eddie was standing up now, arms by his side and completely open, it wasn't a conversation to have completely closed up. He also noticed that Buck's body language also changed. He was slouching a little as he stood by the locker, trying to make himself look smaller and Eddie knew that he had his best friend's attention.

"You went to her for help, you had just lost someone and hell, you were a self diagnosted sex addict man! She shouldn't of touched you, shoud of unfriended you from facebook the moment she saw you as a potential client, hell if it were so hard then she should of recommended you to someone else. Not slept with you, it was an abuse of power on her part and it shouldn't have happened." Eddie slowly made his way closer to Buck as he spoke, ending his sentence with a hand on Buck's shoulder, thumb pressed against his collarbone. 

The look on Buck's face broke Eddie's heart, it looked like the seriousness of the situation that happened had sunk in. "I didn't think of it like that." The words sounded small coming Buck's lips, like he wasn't sure of what he was saying.

"I think you should go talk to someone about i-" Eddie started to say, but was cut off.

"I-I don't wanna go to another therapist, Eddie." Buck's voice quivered, those beautiful blue eyes looking a bit more wet then when they started. Without even thinking about it, Eddie wrapped his arm the rest of the way on Buck's shoulder, pulling the taller male down into a strong hug. It seemed that it was all he needed at that time because Buck melted into his arms, wrapping his long arms around Eddie's body as well, head tucked into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie just rubbed his back, keeping his embrace tight and comforting, whispering words of comfort into Buck's shoulder.

The hug lasted for what seemed like hours, but was only really a few minutes because Buck's phone started to ring. When that sound hit the locker room, they slowly peeled out of the embrace and Buck was reaching for his phone in his pocket. Eddie nodded at Buck's look for approval to answer because it was Maddie calling him. He watched as Buck pulled himself together, clearing his throat and answering the phone. The one sided conversation didn't give much away so Eddie settled for not trying to listen, looking anywhere else around the room until the call had ended with Buck hanging up the phone and insisting that he would be there soon, wherever there was.

"So um, thank you Eddie for talking to me about this. I probably should do something about uh this, but I don't think I wanna do therapy again. . ." Buck started to speak, but noticing that Eddie was about to say something else or argue with him, he regrouped what he was gonna say. "I'm-I'm not saying never, just I need time to really let it set in and I don't wanna freak out walking into the therapy room because of what happend to me. I just need time."

"But you will talking to someone, right? Eventually?" Eddie asked, a hopeful look on his face. It definitely caused Buck's face to soften as he nodded his head. 

"Yeah dude, but thank you for. . .for caring. Anyway I have to go pick up Maddie from the hospital, she's not hurt but. . ." Buck trailed off with a shrug and Eddie watched him grab his bag, settling it on his shoulder as he got his keys from them as well. Eddie found that he didn't wanna leave it like this so he quickly spoke up.

"Hey, Buck. After you're done with. . .whatever, how about me and Christopher come over with pizza?" The suggestion had immediately seemed to lighten to the mood and Buck's blinding mega watt smile came in full force as he nodded in agreement to what Eddie wanted. With a nod, he waved the blonde man off and set to grab his own things. Eddie would of walked Buck to his truck, but thought it was best to let Buck have that space to think about things. He knew that Christopher would be too happy to spend time with Buck, but thinking about Christoper caused him to check his phone, chuckling that his abuela was telling him to hurry up.

Shutting his locker, Eddie thought about the conversation that he just had with Buck and smiled, glad that he actually went ahead and brought it up. He could definitely feel that things were looking up for his best friend, for them in general and he couldn't wait to see where things went from there.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so feel free to give any constructive criticism.


End file.
